1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the treatment of renal conditions and more particularly to the prevention of renal failure through the administration of substances which have antihyperlipidemic characteristics.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, elevated serum cholesterol and triglyceride concentrations were considered as high risk factors together with cigarette smoking and hypertension for coronary artery disease. This was especially so when both lipid parameters were elevated simultaneously. Therefore it was not surprising to find the exaggerated incidence of atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease in human nephrotic syndrome, the advanced stages of which were traditionally accompanied by high lipid levels.
As a countermeasure to coronary and vascular problems, it was suggested that antihyperlipidemic drugs be used. Indeed, recent studies indicate that the drug clofibrate gave significant protection against ischemic heart disease and death in patients with angina pectoris. Studies with patients who have undergone renal transplantation have also revealed that renal failure was usually accompanied by hypertriglyceridaemia. This condition was generally believed to be a secondary condition or complication of an existing renal damage.
Severe hypertension itself was considered as a high risk factor not only to coronary artery disease but in addition to renal diseases and cerebral hemorrhage. Treatment of severe hypertension with vasodilators has been effective in reducing the hypertensive condition which has resulted in a concomitant reduction in renal failure and cerebral hemorrhages in such patients.